In known bottles for infant food, the teat has a circumferential teat flange on its lower edge, which is sealingly secured on the edge of a bottle opening by means of a screw ring which is screwed onto an external thread of the bottle. In order to prevent liquid from leaking out in drinking breaks, a cover is laid between the teat flange and bottle edge and is clamped fast by means of the screw ring.
From DE 101 57 071 C1, a more user-friendly leakproof bottle for infant food is known. The same has a lower closure ring screwed onto the external thread of the bottle, which has a first fitting surface with at least one first throughflow hole. An upper closure ring has a second fitting surface with at least one second throughflow hole. The two closure rings are rotatably and releasably locked together with respect to each other via locking elements. By rotating the upper closure ring, the first and second throughflow holes can be brought into coincident and non-coincident positions. A drinking teat is screwed together with an external thread of the upper closure ring by means of a screw ring. When the throughflow holes coincide, infant food can be taken out via the drinking teat. When the throughflow holes do not coincide, removal of infant food via the drinking teat is disabled.
In the execution example, the closure rings have conical fitting surfaces. Further, sealing rings are present on the lower side of the lower closure ring and on the upper side of the first fitting surface. The lower closure ring has a locking projection, projecting towards the inside from the lower edge of the conical fitting surface, and the upper closure ring has catch tongues projecting from the lower edge of the second conical fitting surface, which engage behind the locking projection.
The manufacture and use of the leakproof bottle is still laborious in part. Due to the complex shape in space, contaminations are easily accumulated on the closure rings. The catch tongues come into contact with the infant food and must be touched for mounting. Cleaning the closure rings is laborious.